Freedom
by Jangkryx
Summary: Fic untuk Event FNI yang dipublish ulang setelah proses pengeditan. Summary ada di dalam, jadi langsung baca saja


**Freedom**

 **Genre :** Fantasy, Adventure

 **Rating :** T/M

 **Pair :** ?

 **Karakter utama :** Naruto

 **Warning! :** strong Naruto!, white hair!, no whisker!, super ngarang!, terinspirasi dari game dan beberapa anime!

 ** _Summary :_** _Pembunuhan, pemerkosaan, korupsi, diskriminasi, dan perbudakan yang kejam, semua itu adalah hal yang umum terjadi. Hanya kekuatan dan kasta yang dapat menyelamatkan seseorang dari hal-hal tersebut di dunia yang rusak. Dan aku terlahir di dalam dunia yang penuh penyimpangan ini._

 ** _Chapter 1_**

"hm~ hm~ hm~"

Di suatu hutan rimba yang hijau dipenuhi dengan pepohonan besar berumur ratusan tahun, terlihat seorang gadis elf bersurai kuning cerah bergaya twintail yang berjalan santai di dalam hutan tersebut sambil bersenandung ria.

Gadis elf itu mengenakan jaket hitam berlengan pendek dengan garis orange di lesritingnya yang cukup ketat hingga dadanya yang wow cukup menonjol, sebuah sabuk kain putih yang melilit perut rampingnya, mengenakan celana hot pant ketat berwarna orange sebagai bawahannya, dan sepasang sepatu dari kulit yang membungkus kedua kakinya dengan apik.

Dengan begitu penampilannya tampak cantik walaupun juga terlihat seperti petarung. Dilihat dari sebuah pedang pendek yang tersarung horizontal di pinggang belakangnya.

Gadis elf itu terlihat seperti gadis berumur 16 tahunan pada umumnya, tapi sebenarnya ia sudah berusia 100 tahun lebih karena seorang elf memiliki umur yang panjang dan pertumbuhan yang lambat sehingga membuat para elf terlihat muda walaupun di umur mereka yang memasuki 1 abad.

Gadis elf itu mengedarkan pandang ke sekitar dengan keranjang yang dibawanya berniat mencari tanaman herbal atau semacamnya untuk dibawa pulang ke desa. Tiba-tiba aroma amis dan anyir menyeruak masuk ke hidunganya.

"ini bau darah" gumam gadis elf itu yang diketahui bernama Naruko. Iapun memutuskan memasuki hutan lebih dalam lagi untuk mencari sumber dari bau darah yang diciumnya tersebut.

Beberapa saat telah berlalu sejak Naruko menelusuri ke dalam hutan, akhirnya ia menemukan sumber dari bau darah yang diciumnya.

Tapi dirinya dibuat terdiam karena di depan matanya sekarang ini terlihat seorang pemuda berjubah biru tua yang duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon dengan luka menganga di perutnya yang mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah.

Naruko memberanikan dirinya mendekati pemuda yang duduk diam tersebut. Begitu dekat, Naruko menyentuh pergelangan tangan pemuda yang wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas karena tertutupi oleh kerudung yang dipakainya "dia masih hidup" gumam Naruko begitu merasakan denyut nadi di pergelangan tangan pemuda tersebut.

Kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada sabuk yang dikenakan pemuda itu yang menyerupai sebuah lambang 'lambang ini...' batin Naruko merasa tidak asing dengan gesper sabuk pemuda tersebut yang menyerupai sebuah lambang.

Dengan rasa penasaran tinggi, Naruko memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka kerudung yang dikenakan pemuda di depannya.

Sret!

Naruko diam terpaku dengan pipi merona merah karena terpesona dengan wajah yang dimiliki pemuda bersurai hitam di depannya yang ternyata seorang manusia. Sepertinya Naruko akan jatuh cinta di pandangan pertama dengan pemuda di depannya.

Ingin rasanya Naruko mengelus surai pemuda di depannya tapi ia urungakan karena tiba-tiba mata pemuda itu yang sedari tadi terpejam kini terbuka memperlihatkan mata beriris hitam legam yang membuat Naruko memundurkan dirinya karena terkejut.

Dengan ekspresi menahan sakit pemuda itu terkekeh yang membuat Naruko merasa waspada "iblis... ini pasti di neraka" gumam pemuda itu lemas sebelum akhirnya kembali tak sadarkan diri.

Melihat pemuda itu yang jatuh ambruk tak sadarkan diri, Naruko langsung mendekati pemuda itu dan memberikan pertolongan pertama "bertahanlah!" seru Naruko yang kemudian tanpa pikir panjang memapah pemuda itu berniat membawanya ke desa untuk diobati.

 ** _Itulah awal dari pertemuan ayah dan ibu..._**

 ** _Tidak sedikit yang membenci ibu karena membawa seorang manusia ke desa, tapi ibu tidak peduli dan tetap merawat ayah sampai sembuh._**

 ** _Dan dalam waktu dekat mereka saling jatuh cinta dan berani melakukan hal 'itu' hingga ibu hamil_**

 ** _Tapi... kegembiraan itu tidak bertahan lama. Tiba-tiba saja ayah menghilang saat kandungan ibu memasuki usia 2 bulan, penduduk desa marah dan membenci ibu saat mengetahui ibu dihamili oleh seorang manusia_**

 ** _tentu saja ibu merasa terpukul akan hal itu tapi masih ada beberapa teman ibu yang memberinya dukungan_**

 ** _kemarahan penduduk semakin menjadi saat aku terlahir sebagai seorang manusia dan akhirnya ibu dikucilkan oleh penduduk desa karena didirku yang terlahir sebagai manusia_**

 ** _tapi ibu tetap menyayangiku sepenuh hati walaupun aku seorang manusia_**

 ** _di saat umurku yang menginjak 5 tahun, kepala desa menyerahkanku kepada kekaisaran untuk dijadikan budak penambang_**

 ** _ibu yang tidak terima aku dijadikan budak, hampir membunuh seorang tentara dari kekaisaran yang menyeretku waktu itu..._**

 ** _tapi tidak ada gunanya... perintah dari kekaisaran adalah mutlak_**

 ** _aku hanya bisa meronta saat melihat ibu dipukul hingga tak sadarkan diri oleh seorang tentara kekaisaran_**

 ** _seandainya saja ayah ada dan tidak meninggalkan kami_**

 ** _yah... itulah sekilas masa laluku..._**

Sraak!

Terdengar suara yang berasal dari tanah bercampur batuan kerikil yang disekop oleh seorang pemuda bersurai putih dan memiliki tubuh atletis dengan otot-otot yang sudah terbentuk, jika diperhatikan lebih dekat pemuda itu memiliki beberapa bekas luka di punggungnya yang tegap.

Pemuda bersurai putih yang memiliki umur 15 tahun dan tinggi badan 178 cm itu bernama Naruto. Sudah 10 tahun sejak dirinya menjadi seorang budak penambang di tambang Iron Stone, salah satu tambang terbesar yang memasok hasil tambang mentah berupa besi, nikel, perak, tembaga, dan emas untuk di setorkan ke industri milik Kekaisaran untuk diolah menjadi uang logam ataupun senjata.

Walaupun tambang Iron Stone menghasilkan logam mulia seperti emas, kehidupan para penambangnya tidak semewah seperti logam mulia yang mereka gali.

Semua penambangnya adalah budak yang tidak diberi upah sama sekali dan hanya diberi makan sekali dalam sehari, itupun jika beruntung. Mereka juga tidak mendapat pakaian yang layak untuk mereka pakai.

Di saat malam para budak tidur di dalam jeruji besi yang berada di tempat terbuka seperti seekor hewan. Bahkan mereka kerap kali menerima siksaan yang kejam dari para prajurit kekaisaran yang menjadi penjaga di tambang ini.

Rata-rata budak di tambang ini adalah makhluk tanpa kekuatan sihir di tubuh mereka seperti Dwarf, Warbeast, dan manusia seperti Naruto. Yang kuat akan berada di puncak dan yang lemah akan berada di bawah, segalanya ditentukan dengan kekuatan sihir di dunia ini. Kembali ke cerita!

Naruto melangsir tanah bercampur kerikil yang terkandung besi atau logam lainnya ke dalam 2 buah keranjang di belakangnya hingga penuh, kemudian ia memikul kedua keranjang penuh tanah tersebut dan membawanya keluar dari tambang untuk dikumpulkan.

"hei kau!"

Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya saat seorang penjaga berteriak padanya, masih dengan keranjang tanah yang dipikulnya, Naruto menoleh ke arah seorang penjaga laki-laki yang berjalan ke arahnya.

Ia hanya diam menunggu penjaga itu membuka suaranya tidak peduli dengan keranjang berat berisi tanah yang dipikulnya seakan itu adalah benda ringan yang biasa dibawanya sehari-sehari.

"kau, menambanglah di sana!" ujar penjaga itu sembari menunjuk tebing curam yang mana hanya terlihat kurang lebih 10 orang saja yang menambang di tebing curam tersebut tanpa pengaman apapun.

Tebing curam tersebut merupakan tempat yang paling banyak mengandung logam tapi tidak banyak orang yang berani menambang disana karena tebing tersebut sangat tinggi dan curam, tidak jarang penambang yang jatuh dari atas tebing karena tergelincir akibat curamnya tebing tersebut.

Naruto hanya diam mengangguk sebagai jawaban iya sebelum melangkah ke arah tebing curam tersebut.

Begitu sampai di depan tebing tersebut, Naruto meletakan 2 keranjang yang dipikulnya bersiap memanjat tebing tersebut hanya bermodalkan sekop miliknya untuk menggali di atas sana.

Grep!

Tanpa aba-aba Naruto langsung memanjat tebing curam tersebut dengan gesitnya tanpa halangan, tidak sampai memakan waktu 3 menit Naruto sudah sampai di atas bersama beberapa penambang pemberani lainnya, kemudian ia mulai menggali dan menjatuhkan bongkahan-bongkahan tanah ke bawah dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas sementara tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mencengkram celah-celah tebing agar tidak jatuh.

Tak jauh dari tambang Iron Stone, terlihat seorang pria bersurai hitam dengan perban yang membalut sebatas leher sampai hidungnya dan membawa pedang besar di punggungnya (Kubikiribocho).

'aku menemukannya'

Batin pria itu dengan pandangan yang tertuju kepada Naruto yang tengah menambang di tebing curam. Kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang saat merasakan kedatangan seseorang yang mendekatinya dan terlihatlah seorang pria cebol berkaca mata yang merupakan kepala pengurus di tambang Iron Stone ini.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini Zabuza?" tanya pria bertubuh cebol yang diketahui bernama Gatou tersebut.

"aku hanya melihat-lihat para penambang bekerja" jawab pria bernama zabuza tersebut seadanya.

"heh... aku tidak menyewamu untuk melihat-lihat para budak bekerja tapi untuk melindungi tempat ini dari para pemberontak Kekaisaran" ujar Gataou sebelum melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Zabuza yang diam di tempat.

'hm aku juga salah satu pembrontak yang kau maksud itu' batin Zabuza yang memandangi kepergian Gatou.

Fuuuuuuut!

Tak terasa hari mulai senja dan terdengar suara peluit yang menandakan berakhirnya kegiatan menambang para budak, merekapun menghentikan aktivitas menambang mereka dan berkumpul di suatu tempat seperti lapangan untuk menuggu jatah makan mereka hari ini.

Beberapa penjagapun datang dengan membawa karung-karung lusuh yang berisi makanan untuk para budak, mereka membuka semua karung-karung itu dan melempar satu-persatu makanan yang terdapat di dalamnya ke para budak yang lasung berebut karena rasa lapar yang mereka rasakan.

Zabuza yang kebetulan ada disana hanya bisa terdiam melihat makanan yang di berikan untuk para budak berupa roti berjamur yang tidak layak untuk dikonsumsi.

Ini terlalu kejam menurutnya, ia tau jika budak memang diberlakukan buruk tapi ini sudah kelewatan. Ia tau sekarang mengapa tidak sedikit budak yang mati di tambang Iron Stone, karena mereka diperlakukan layaknya hewan.

Para penjaga tertawa seakan melihat tontonan yang seru saat melihat para budak berebut makanan seperti binatang.

Grep!

Dengan mudahnya Naruto menangkap sebuah roti yang melambung kearahnya dan berniat memakan roti tangkapannya tapi ia urungkan saat melihat seorang budak anak kecil yang tidak mendapat roti karena diserobot oleh orang lain yang lebih besar.

Naruto teringat masa lalunya saat pertama kali ia datang ke sini yang bernasib sama seperti anak itu.

Kemudian Naruto melangkah mendekati anak kecil tersebut dan berlutut di depannya "kau mau ini?" tanya Naruto kepada anak itu sembari tersenyum ramah.

Dengan ragu-ragu anak itu menerima roti pemberian Naruto "lalu nii-chan bagaimana?" tanya anak kecil itu.

Mendengar itu Boruto tersenyum "aku sudah makan satu tadi" jawab Naruto berbohong "sekarang makanlah itu" sambung Naruto yang diangguki anak kecil itu sebelum memakan roti itu dengan lahapnya.

.

 _Skip, malam hari..._

.

Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!

Naruto harus terbangun di tengah tidurnya karena ketukan di jeruji besi tempatnya tidur, dengan masih mengantuk ia membuka kelopak matanya dan terlihatlah seorang pria dengan pedang besar di punggungnya yang sedang duduk bersila di depan jeruji besinya. Meskipun setengah wajah pria itu dibalut dengan perban, Naruto bisa melihat jika pria itu sedang tersenyum ramah kepadanya.

"ada apa prajurit sepertimu datang menemui seorang budak di tengah malam?" tanya Naruto dengan nada netral.

"tidak ada apa-apa" jawab pria yang diketahui Zabuza itu sembari mengibaskan-ibaskan tangannya "aku hanya ingin menemuimu saja dan memberimu ini" sambungnya sembari menyerahkan segelas teh hangat dan sepotong daging bakar melalui celah-celah jeruji besi.

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung menyambar makanan pemberian Zabuza dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"kau tidak curiga sedikitpun padaku yang tiba-tiba memberimu makanan enak?" tanya Zabuza yang melihat Naruto makan dengan lahapnya.

Naruto menghentikan kegiatan makannya sejenak "kau tidak seperti prajurit Kekaisarqan lainnya, aku melihat rasa iba dari sorot matamu saat kau melihat para budak diperlakukan di sini" ujar Naruto sebelum kembali memakan makannya.

Sudah sangat lama ia tidak merasakan makanan seenak ini, terakhir kali ia merasakan makanan seenak ini sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu sebelum dirinya menjadi seorang budak.

Zabuza terkekeh mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan "apakah kau ingin bertemu dengan ibumu?"

Naruto menghabiskan makannya tanpa sisa dan langsung memberikan tatapan serius ke arah Zabuza, ia merasa curiga karena pria di depannya ini menanyakan hal tersebut padanya "siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto dengan serius.

"siapa aku tidaklah penting dan yang jelas aku ingin membantumu keluar dari tempat ini" jawab Zabuza santai.

Naruto hanya diam menyerahkan gelas kosong yang barusan ia gunakan untuk minum kepada Zabuza yang diterima dengan baik oleh pria tersebut "kau bukan prajurit Kekaisaran" ujar Naruto setelah menyerahkan gelas kepada Zabuza.

"sssst! Jangan keras-keras nanti ada yang mendengar kita" ucap Zabuza memposisikan jari telunjuknya di depan mulut sebagai isyarat agar Naruto tidak bicara terlalu keras "aku akan membantumu keluar dari sini kapanpun kau siap" sambung Zabuza menyerahkan sesuatu yang terbungkus dengan kain putih.

Naruto menerima benda pemberian Zabuza dengan baik "apa ini?" tanya Naruto penasaran dengan benda terbungkus kain pemberian Zabuza yang diterimanya.

"itu hadiah untukmu dari orang yang mepekerjakanku" jawab Zabuza sebelum bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di tempat.

Naruto memperhatikan benda pemberian Zabuza yang terasa keras sebelum membuka kain yang membungkusnya dan seketika ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang ini, sebuah kapak dengan bilah tajam berbentuk suatu lambang, Assassin Axe.

 **(A/N : Assassin Axe adalah salah satu senjata di game Assassin Creed III, bagi yang pernah memainkan game tersebut pasti mengetahuinya, bila tidak silahkan cari di Google :)**

Ia masih ingat lambang tersebut, Naruto pernah melihat lambang ini dari gambar yang ditunjakan Naruko padanya dulu saat masih kecil, ibunya pernah bercerita jika lambang tersebut adalah lambang dari Brotherhood seperti milik ayahnya.

Naruto menunjukan seulas senyum tipis "bagaimana ia tau aku seorang Brotherhood seperti ayah?" gumam Naruto sebelum mengayun-ayunkan kapaknya dengan lihai untuk sekedar mencoba senjata barunya.

Entah mengapa ia dapat memainkan senjata tajam di tangannya dengan lihai bak profesional. Mungkin karena darah BrotherHood yang mengalir di dalam dirinya yang ia warisi dari sang ayah yang belum pernah ia lihat wajahnya secara langsung itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto berhenti memainkan kapaknya 'aku akan keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini' batin Naruto memantapkan niatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung ...


End file.
